


His Son

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Completely in response to the horrid notion that Warhawk might turn out to be Hro's son. Let's hope it's not be true. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	His Son

His Son - A Drabble

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Completely in response to the horrid notion that Warhawk might turn out to be Hro's son. Let's hope it's not be true.

Disclaimer: You know the drill... 

**********

The first moment he laid eyes on Warhawk, the Green Lantern knew. Simply _knew._

The build.

The jaw line.

The skin tone.

The wings.

It wasn't the first time he found himself alone in his apartment, thinking of _her_ as tears of anguish slid down his face.

But it would be the last.

The how and the why weren't important. Shayera's son, _Hro's_ son...that resonated in his mind.

His schoolboy attempts to coax her back...finished. There was, after all, no point in pursuing a love one knows will fail.

John swiped away his tears and dialed the phone. "Hey, Mari..."

END


End file.
